Kyalin Wedding
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Lin and Kya’s wedding. Part 7 of Time. [Characters: Lin,Kya,Korra,Asami,Su,Opal,Bolin,Mako,Wei,Wing,Huan,Baatar Sr,Bataar Jr,Katara,Jinora,Tenzin,Bumi,Pema,Kai,Ikki,Meelo,Rohan,Varrick,Zhu Li,Tahno. Ships: korrasami, wuko, bopal, kainora, zhurrick,]


**A/N For Guest reviewer. I finally got round to writing this. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or The legend of Korra.**

It was Monday morning and for once Lin wasn't sitting at her desk at headquarters trying to mentally prepare herself for another week of crime. Instead she was standing in the ballroom at City Hall which had been rearranged to create two rows of chairs with an aisle down the middle and a platform at one end where Lin stood now in a dark green suit decorated with medals with an officiator on one side and her sister on the other, waiting for her fiancé to walk through the doors.

A shot of excitement went through her as she was reminded that after today Kya would no longer be her fiancé but instead her wife. About time too, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Toph told her in her head. After her relationship with Tenzin had disastrously crumbled apart all those years ago Kya had been the one to put the pieces back together and a romance between the two blossomed. However after the death of Aang, Kya returned to the Southern Watertribe to take care of her mother whilst Lin had remained in Republic City and the pair had drifted apart. But when Korra arrived at Republic City and they were suddenly thrust into each others lives again and their feelings for one another resurfaced with passion. Then, inspired by the Avatar's own wedding, Lin figured at their age why wait and asked Kya to marry her.

Thanks to Lin's position as the chief of police and Kya's as the daughter of the Avatar they were to get City Hall as the venue and had companies willing to make everything from the food to the wedding dress. But the most surprising thing of all was the invitations. Having always considered herself an antisocial person Lin was shocked at the number of friends and family she wanted to come. And as she looked out to see the familial faces of her nephews and brother-in-law, the happy smiles of Korra and Asami who sat with their two year old son sitting between them with a bored expression, the sleeping form of Pema II who was being held in her father's arms next to her namesake, along with Meelo and Rohan, a tearful former Prince Wu, Varrick and Zhu li (actually she didn't know what Varrick was doing here as neither she or Kya invited them but since they went to their wedding she supposed they could stay) as well as Bumi who was struggling to contain his laughter at Tenzin's neevousness, she had never felt more loved. She only wished her mother was here to see it.

Suddenly the doors opened and Lin almost mistook her fiancé for a spirit as she gazed upon her beautiful form that seemed to glow with love. She was dressed in a white dress as pure as the snow from her homeland. Kya smirked as Lin's mouth hung open in awe at her beauty.

Tahno started the piano and everyone stood up as Kya walked as gracefully as ever down the isle with her mother on her arm. Her nieces followed behind her along with Opal in matching cream dresses. The image of Opal walking down the isle was sending certain visions to Bolin's mind.

When Kya came onto the platform and Lin found herself unable to stop smiling. The officiator started talking but she wasn't paying attention. She was to busy staring at her soon to be wife.

Eventually it came time for the vows and Mako came forward. It had been a shock to both of them when Lin had asked him to be the ring bearer. Ever since she had taken him under her wing all those years ago she had grown closer to him than any of the other officers. Lin had never wanted children and still didn't but if she had ever had any she hoped that they would have turned out like Mako.

Kya took the family made ring from the cushion in his arms.

"Lin from the moment we met I knew we had a special connection, even if at first you mistook it for my brother." The crowd chuckled, Bumi especially was howling with laughter as Tenzin tried to hide in embarrassment. "And even though over the years reasons have kept us apart, a lack of love for you was never one of them. I love you."

To this day Lin will deny the tears that crept from her eyes as the ring made of the most precious metals and stone and slid it onto her finger.

"Kya, you give my life a purpose and meaning I thought that I would find. All of the work I do to keep this world safe would be meaningless if you weren't waiting for me after the battles are over."

She removed the betrothal necklace from around Kay's neck and replaced it with one the same shade of blue as the waterbender's eyes that was covered in moonstones.

"I'm not good with words but I hope this necklace shows my love for you in ways just words never could."

Lost in Kay's eyes Lin almost missed the officiators most import line.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

As soon as those words left their lips Kya and Lin were locked in a fierce embrace and the hall exploded into cheers around them.


End file.
